


Всегда по обстоятельствам

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: пост!ВБ. Бартон с Наташей и Каслом занимаются ликвидацией последствий «щелчка». Продолжение «По обстоятельствам»Примечание/Предупреждения:нецензурная лексика, зомби, относительно графическое описание насилия, смерти персонажей





	Всегда по обстоятельствам

— Будто ты его не знаешь, — хмыкнула Наташа. Она была уверена, что Клинт дрыхнет, но все-таки обернулась. Бартон спал, упершись затылком в подголовник своего кресла; Касл, сидевший напротив него, наоборот, уронил подбородок себе на грудь. Она улыбнулась: выглядели они сейчас не то чтобы просто мирно — даже мило. — Он может бесконечно долго ныть из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, но никогда и словом не обмолвится про настоящие проблемы. Поэтому мы знаем, что кресла жесткие, еда холодная, а военные — слишком истеричные.  
— Принял, — с немного горькой усмешкой в голосе отозвался Стив. — Мы пришлем вам подкрепление утром, Наташа. Отбой.  
Она стянула наушники, сверилась с координатами и отключила автопилот. Лететь еще минут двадцать. Наташа устала. Морально. Так много и интенсивно она давно не работала. С Эдинбурга практически не спала: дремала урывками и сидя. Вот и сейчас — держалась только на стимуляторах, которых требовалось все больше и больше. Почему-то казалось, что сон нужен Клинту... и Каслу. Она и так справится.  
Наташа в этой жизни теряла. Но не была уверена, что что-то по-настоящему важное. Или кого-то. Можно сколько угодно придумывать себе то, что показалось, привиделось. Чего не было на самом деле. И последний взгляд Джеймс бросил не на нее. Как бы ей ни хотелось обратного.  
А эти двое теряли. И теряли то, чего у Наташи не могло быть по определению. Понятное дело, что теоретически она понимала, каково это — иметь семью. Иногда представляла, что кто-то смотрит на нее так же, как Клинт на Лору. И кто-то — как маленькие Бартоны на своих родителей. Да, она была ребенком, но почти ничего не помнит. Какие-то обрывки, кусочки давно растерянной мозаики, слова и отдельные запахи. Наверное, у ее матери тоже зеленые глаза. Может быть — были. Разузнать — не проблема. Но Наташе всегда казалось, что начни она искать семью — обязательно притащит им проблем. Ей вполне хватило истории, как Бартон решил бывшей жене встречу с миссис Морс устроить...  
Тряхнув головой и надев обратно наушники, Наташа снова сверилась с картой. Судя по снимку из космоса, не очень крупный объект.  
За эту неделю они потеряли троих. И были вынуждены оставлять людей в крупных городах, чтобы координировать работу дальше. В планах Клинта значилась проверка этого объекта, как и всех, что были по пути: могли остаться довольно полезные люди. А затем — ждать подкрепления из Нью-Йорка уже в Сиэтле. Втроем, говорил он, мир спасти хоть и можно, но сложно. Не стоит перегорать. Хотя Наташе казалось, что все они давно выгорели. Какая ирония! Самим бы не помешало возродиться из метафизического пепла, вытаскивая что и кого выйдет из хаоса, получившегося от превращения половины вселенной в пепел физический. Наташа умела расставлять приоритеты всегда: сначала задание, а потом — все остальное. Клинт же, сколько она его помнила, бросался спасать детей из покореженных автобусов и хромых одноглазых псов даже тогда, когда весь мир катится в ад. С Каслом было проще. Он сам был проще. Выполнял то, что должен. Не задавался вопросами, что хорошо, а что плохо. Наташе казалось, что он слишком давно все для себя решил, и теперь ему просто плевать. И в какой-то момент Клинту тоже стало плевать. Нет, он отрабатывал на все сто. Но все чаще проходил мимо, отмахиваясь, дескать, — не помочь, нужно двигаться дальше. Иногда ей казалось, что она — лишняя и что с Каслом Клинта связывает нечто большее. У них в руках каждый вечер хрустели открывающиеся банки пива — по одной, максимум две, — и они вспоминали что-то двадцатилетней давности. В основном болтал Клинт. Касл усмехался, поддакивал, где-то что-то коротко и метко вставлял. Почему-то было даже немного обидно, что ли.  
*  
Клинту было как-то неловко, неудобно, больно. Он избегал общества Наташи, как мог. Она его слишком близко знала, чтобы не бросать полные грусти взгляды. Грусти, понимания, поддержки. То, чего ему сейчас абсолютно не хотелось. Он пытался забыть, а она — одними взглядами — напоминала. С Фрэнком их связывало другое. Время, когда не было семей. Не было даже Бобби. Очень-очень давно. И Клинту меньше всего стоило сейчас думать о своей семье.  
А еще Клинт очень не хотел вспоминать Будапешт и все, что было после. Не хотел снова хотеть Наташу. Это казалось предательством памяти. Это вообще было неправильно. Они же давно стали друзьями, которые, по привычке, могут касаться друг друга при общении, но это ничего не будет значить. Клинт давно не хотел Наташу. Так он себя уверял.  
И поэтому он пил с Каслом. Проще и понятнее. Без лишних вопросов. У них и так было общее прошлое, которое можно вспоминать без лишних сантиментов.  
Разлепил глаза. Шея адово ныла, и он попытался ее размять. Но спать, откинув голову, не так больно, как положив ее кому-то на плечо. Это Клинт знал точно. Все слилось в бесконечную череду перелетов, инструктажей, испуганных взглядов и истерик. Последние давно не трогали. Слезы не задевали какие-то там метафорические струнки души. Может, еще и потому, что души-то нет. Вероятно — теперь нет. Больше нет. Клинту казалось, что Наташа немного размякла, что ли. Обычно, когда случалось какое-то говно, то у нее на лице было написано, что сочувствие — это не к ней. Задание, приказ. А потом — «не их зона ответственности». Клинт вечно перехватывал чей-то отчаянный взгляд и бежал помогать. Подставляясь сам и иногда — подставляя других. Остается утешаться тем, что если загробная жизнь есть, то Ванда встретилась с братом. Хотя это вряд ли. Когда Клинта вытаскивали с того света, никакие ангелы с распределительными списками не попадались.  
Отстегнувшись, он поднялся на затекшие ноги. Уже слишком привычное чувство. Хоть джет и не болтает обычно, ему казалось, что он ходит, будто морской волк — чуть вразвалку. Волны качают посудину, снасти поют и ветер попутный. Солоноватый, с легкими брызгами.  
Клинт так и не покатался на водных лыжах с детьми, хоть и обещал им до Берлина.  
— Выспался? — не поворачиваясь, поинтересовалась Наташа.  
— Скорее да, — улыбнулся Клинт и плюхнулся на место второго пилота. Щелкнул ремнями, нацепил наушники и сверился с приборами. — Почти на месте?  
— Да, — она улыбнулась, продолжая снижение. — Запросила посадку, но на базе молчат.  
— А что там? — пролистал журнал. Кэп выходил на связь — отлично. И никто больше — херово.  
— Секретный объект. Скорее всего — какая-нибудь лаборатория. Скоро узнаем.  
Они продолжили снижение: посреди поля темнели здания за высоким забором. Пара окон светилась, но вся база утопала в темноте. На запросы разрешения посадки Наташе никто ничего не ответил.  
— Вижу вертолетную площадку на крыше, — сообщил Клинт. — На три часа. Охуенно, что у этой птички есть вертикальные посадка и взлет!  
— Командир корабля сообщает, что мы готовы к посадке. Просьба проверить, застегнуты ли ваши привязные ремни, убраны ли столики и приведены ли спинки в вертикальное положение, — тоном заправского старшего бортпроводника произнесла Наташа, меняя положение закрылок.  
Как только шасси коснулись крыши, в наушниках раздался голос Касла. Хриплый спросонья:  
— На месте?  
— Ага, Спящая Красавица, — отозвался Клинт, глуша двигатели. — Мы на месте. В душе не ебем, что тут. Глянешь уровень радиации?  
— Есть «проверить уровень радиации», — отозвался Фрэнк. — Приемлемый.  
— Наташа, отправь Стиву наши координаты. Берем противогазы, надеваем их здесь, а то хер знает, что там за разработки были. Проверка связи.  
— Касл на связи, — уже прямо в ухе прошипел его голос.  
— На связи, — отозвалась Наташа.  
— Отлично, — Клинт хлопнул в ладоши и натянул перчатки. И взял старую добрую М16. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Фрэнка, он повернулся: — Что?  
— Блядь, вот ты старье любишь! То лук, то это, — он усмехнулся и повесил на плечо М4, вызвав у Клинта лишь ухмылку.  
— Да заканчивай: это лишь новая модификация... Если рассматри...  
— Эй, мальчики, заканчивайте пушками меириться, — прервала их Наташа, передернув затвор пистолета. — Хочу уже быстренько тут все проверить и наконец тоже поспать.  
На крыше никого. Дверь оказалась закрытой, но Фрэнк несколько раз выстрелил в замок и выбил его ногой. Пошел первым. На лестнице темно, но навороченные военные противогазы Старк Индастриз имели и встроенные приборы ночного видения. Затрещал громкоговоритель где-то внизу. Фрэнк показал остановку.  
— Э-э-э, — не слишком уверенно прошипел мужской голос, — здрасте! Хочу сразу предупредить, что если на вас что-то набросится — стреляйте в голову, не раздумывая... Звучит так себе, но не могли бы вы меня забрать из лаборатории на верхнем этаже? У вас же пушки — я видел пушки, — Клинт переглянулся с Наташей, и она пожала плечами. — Вот вам надо спуститься еще на два пролета, там дверь тоже закрыта, но, вроде бы вы с замками умеете разбираться... По коридору налево и до конца! Я вас впущу, когда доберетесь.  
— Ненавижу гражданских, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, когда голос замолк. — Вечно лишние слова и почти ничего — по существу.  
— Надеюсь, если он что-то заметит на камерах, предупредит нас, — отозвалась Наташа. То, что кто-то в лаборатории наблюдал по камерам — вопросов не вызывало.  
Где-то в самом низу лестницы послышался шум. Фрэнк жестом показал, чтобы его прикрыли, и Клинт посмотрел вниз, готовый, если что, выстрелить. Никакого движения заметно не было. Выстрел Фрэнка, удар ботинка о дверь, еще удар. Коридор тоже чистый.  
— Тут вот такое дело... — снова раздалось из громкоговорителя уже на этаже. — Сейчас слева... Нет! Справа... В общем надо стрелять!  
— Блядь! От нас слева?! Откуда?! — выругался Фрэнк.  
Они встали спиной друг к другу. Из коридора слева вывалилось нечто, напоминавшее человека, но двигавшееся словно прямоходящее животное, и, рыча, довольно быстро побежало в их сторону.  
— Куда же ты? — Клинт выстрелил в существо, и то рухнуло. Он хотел посмотреть, что убил и дернулся вперед.  
— Может быть, уже дойдем до лаборатории и там узнаем, с чем имеем дело? — судя по интонации, Наташа была настроена решительно. И, несмотря на интерес к тому, что на них пыталось напасть, Клинт, в принципе, был согласен.  
Как только они добрались до нужной лаборатории, послышался лязг засова. Толстая металлическая дверь приоткрылась, и на них уставился взлохмаченный очкарик в некогда белом халате. Он выглядел испуганно, но пустил их внутрь, тут же запершись снова.  
— Можете снять противогазы, — он даже не смотрел на них, и продолжил суматошно собирать какие-то образцы в переносную сумку-холодильник. — Нужно спешить, нужно отсюда валить...  
Он бубнил себе под нос, периодически поправляя сползающие очки, метался из угла в угол, и Клинт его окликнул:  
— У меня от твоего мельтешения глаза болеть начинают. Может скажешь нам, кто ты, что тут произошло, кого я там убил?  
Очкарик остановился посреди лаборатории и задумчиво почесал затылок. Его глаза бегали, и, чуть заикаясь, он ответил:  
— Я — Сэм. Тут... случилось некоторое дерьмо. Вам научным языком или попроще? — очкарик красноречиво уставился на Фрэнка, и тот недовольно фыркнул. — Попроще, значит. Когда, ну, когда люди начали рассыпаться, у нас перегрелся ускоритель, произошел взрыв, упали клетки с животными, на которых мы проводили опыты биологического оружия, а те и заразили персонал. Я здесь один — чистый.  
— Что за оружие? — резко спросила Наташа, выйдя чуть вперед. — Что оно делает?  
— Необратимые процессы, — пожал плечами этот Сэм и продолжил сборы, снова повернувшись к ним спиной. — Считайте — зомби. Я бы их так назвал.  
— Вы охуели, блядь?! — рявкнул Фрэнк, и Клинт положил ему руку на плечо. Тот выглядел так, будто собирается уебать очкарика. — Биологическое оружие?!

Сэм нервно хохотнул, снял очки и протер их краем грязного халата, бросил на Фрэнка близорукий взгляд. Нацепив обратно, он криво улыбнулся и передернул плечами:  
— Это такая же работа, как и ваша. Вы тоже что-то не слишком похожи на послов доброй воли, прошу меня, конечно, простить, но работа — это работа. Я как раз над антидотом трудился.  
— Фрэнк, остынь, — тихо проговорил Клинт, тем не менее, не спуская глаз с рук Касла. Вроде бы он начал глубже дышать — злобно сопеть — и понемногу остывать. Да, ситуация — дерьмо. Зомби, блядь! Клинт кивнул Наташе присмотреть за Фрэнком и, когда она заняла место между ним и очкариком, поймал парня за локоть, но тут же показал ладони: — Просто скажи нам, кто-то мог отсюда выбраться? Как это дерьмо передается?  
Очкарик быстро заморгал и с опаской покосился на Фрэнка, но Клинт улыбнулся. Хороший и плохой коп частенько срабатывали даже без подготовки и договоренностей.  
— Я слежу за периметром, — он кивнул на включенный ноутбук на столе, — так что не выбрались. Пока все было под напряжением — я не волновался вообще. Там нормально нескольких поджарило. Но потом был еще взрыв, и я тут сижу только на лабораторном экстренном генераторе. Вы вовремя пришли: его от силы еще на сутки хватит... Скоро камеры вырубятся.  
— Так как это дерьмо передается? — перебил Клинт, все еще стараясь не выходить из роли «хорошего копа».  
— Только млекопитающими особями, — хихикнул очкарик, смотря куда-то в пол. — Так что зараженных мух или птиц нет — что довольно круто. А так — классический вариант через жидкости: прокус кожи, слизистые... Дальше уже зависит от того, сколько и чего попало на фунт массы, ну и разные побочные факторы, типа метаболизма...  
— Сколько времени есть от момента контакта до того, как существо становится тем, чем становится? — уже не слишком выходило контролировать голос, да и Клинт спиной чувствовал, как Фрэнк снова начинает злиться.  
— Минут десять у взрослого человека, это долгий процесс, — не задумываясь ответил очкарик и, повернувшись спиной, продолжил засовывать что-то в сумку. — Если прямо в шею, например, укусят, ну, или еще в какую из артерий — около десяти минут, да. А при меньшем контакте — и половина суток может быть. Но симптоматика довольно быстро начинает проявляться, — он чем-то звенел и шелестел, и хоть довольно быстро тараторил, голос звучал спокойно. — Я так нашего начальника сюда не пустил. Видел, что он заразился... Сутки смотрел, как он превращается в эту... это... В это. Он ушел потом. Эти твари вечно хотят жрать. Сейчас на базе нет того, что можно съесть. Но из всех, которых я видел на камерах, никто еще не подох от голода...  
— Все разработки велись только здесь? — подала голос Наташа. — Все образцы оружия были в одном месте?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Сэм и закинул ремень сумки на плечо. — Еще в нескольких лабораториях.  
— Ты знаешь, каких?  
— У меня все на жестком диске, — он похлопал по внешнему карману сумки.  
— Пойдемте отсюда, нужно скорее улетать, — Наташа метнулась к ноутбуку. — Пока у нас на этаже чисто.  
— Подожди, — Клинт схватил ее за руку и посмотрел в лицо. — То есть мы просто улетим, оставив базу, кишащую хер знает чем? А если кто-то сюда вломится через ворота, и это дерьмо разбредется для начала по всему Среднему Западу?  
Наташа нахмурилась и посмотрела на Фрэнка.  
— Согласен с Бартоном, — он коротко кивнул. — Мы должны разобраться с этим, пока не настал пиздец.  
— Это благородно, но я бы все-таки хотел отсюда выбраться. Только у меня есть информация, где еще образцы. И только у меня — почти готовый антидот, — Сэм уверенно зашагал к двери.  
— Скажи, тут есть, что взорвать? И эти... существа — горят? Ты говорил, что они поджарились, — Клинт тоже начинал выходить из себя. И так — конец света, еще и эта поебень!  
— Да! — закивал очкарик. — Отлично горят! Отключить охлаждение ректора и вырубить систему экстренного охлаждения — и вот вам маленький Чернобыль!  
— Насколько маленький? Это можно сделать дистанционно?  
— Довольно маленький. Учитывая размер реактора – зона отчуждения… будет… компактной. Нет, дистанционно нельзя, — замотал он головой. — Только на минус третьем уровне.  
— Ясно, постой тут, — Клинт кивнул Фрэнку и Наташе отойти в сторону и понизил голос, когда они встали ближе: — Я вижу одно решение. Отводим очкарика на борт, он там остается с тобой, Наташа. Ты передаешь всю эту упоротую информацию Стиву, а мы с Фрэнки-боем идем вниз. И еще надо розу ветров глянуть. А то с этим дерьмом разберемся, а потом проблем с мутациями и онкологией разгребать.  
— Нет, — запротестовала Наташа. — Почему я не иду?! Сколько у вас будет времени для эвакуации? Мне не нравится этот план.  
— Так, дамочка, — встрял Фрэнк. — Сколько времени — это сейчас вообще не важно. Но если этот пацан откинется, и по Соединенным Штатам Америки еще и, как он назвал эту хрень, зомби будут шататься — будет полное дерьмо. Тут же и еще какие-то ебучие инфицированные животные... Так что имеет смысл кому-то быть на борту. У нас есть связь: в случае неудачи — эвакуация.  
— Нат, — Клинт попытался улыбнуться. Но Наташа выглядела так, будто собиралась их избить и убежать в одиночку разбираться и с зараженными, и с реактором. — Это оптимальное решение. Сейчас мы вместе проводим вас на джет, возьмем еще оружия.  
— Сколько времени будет на эвакуацию прежде, чем реактор взорвется? — крикнула Наташа, вытягивая шею.  
— Минут пятнадцать — точно, — флегматично отозвался очкарик.  
— Видишь! Успеем.  
Наташа недовольно нахмурилась и, схватив ноутбук вместе с зарядкой, нехотя кивнула. Фрэнк вышел первым.  
— Чисто, — он уже шел дальше по коридору. Наташа всучила ноутбук очкарику и придерживала его за плечо, подняв пистолет. Клинт замыкал.  
Без особых проблем они добрались до лестницы. В противогазах было не слишком удобно, но зато — приборы ночного виденья. Клинт уже подумал о том, как поменяет их на куда более компактные очки, все от того же Старка, как с лестницы на Фрэнка выпали две пиздецки агрессивных херовины в разорванных спецовках. Он повалился на спину и, вытянув руки с автоматом, не давал до себя дотянуться. Клинт дважды потянул спусковой крючок. Касл, крепко матерясь, сбросил с себя неподвижные тела. Весь его противогаз был в крови вперемешку с мозгами. Как и бронежилет.  
— Ничего не попало на лицо? У вас нет ран на голове? — затараторил очкарик.  
— Нет, блядь! — огрызнулся Фрэнк, вытирая прозрачный пластик противогаза рукавом.  
— Надо спешить, — отрезала Наташа.  
Проходя мимо тел, Клинт бросил на них быстрый взгляд. Перекошенные лица, обтянутые кожей, налившиеся кровью глаза. Выглядели некогда — наверное — техники довольно стремно. Они по-настоящему были похожи на ходячие трупы. Где-то внизу лестницы шумело намного громче. Они быстро, перепрыгивая ступеньки, забежали в джет.  
Фрэнк стянул противогаз, перчатки, бронежилет с курткой и кинул в контейнер для грязной амуниции, который тут же герметично захлопнулся.  
— Пиздец, — прицелил он, протирая руки антисептиком. — Полное дерьмище.  
— Может быть, есть другой выход? — поинтересовалась Наташа. — Улетим отсюда и попросим Стива прислать истребители?  
— А если они расхуярят забор, и кто-то сможет убежать? — спросил Клинт, цепляя к жилету гранаты. — Давайте решим эту проблему сейчас. У нас для этого есть все необходимое.  
— Пара бывших морпехов предпенсионного возраста? — усмехнулась Наташа. — Клинт, это самоубийство.  
Он слышал, как хмыкнул Фрэнк: он-то знал. И понимал. Почему-то Клинта начало трясти. От раздражения и от того, что приходится разжевывать элементарные вещи:  
— Мы в Айове, Наташа, — процедил он, смотря ей в глаза. — Здесь родились мои родители. Здесь же они похоронены. Здесь родился и вырос я. Здесь родилась и выросла Лора. Здесь родились мои дети, — договаривать, что и похоронены — не хотелось. Потому что они не были похоронены. Так и остались лежать кучками пепла на кухонном полу. — Ты не понимаешь. Ты же бросила свою родину, которой больше и нет.  
Наташа всхлипнула, и Клинт понял, что слишком сильно вцепился в ее локоть. Он разжал пальцы и посмотрел на нее. Она немного испуганно распахнула глаза и вжала голову в плечи.  
— Прости, — виновато прошептал Клинт, опустив голову.  
— Это ты меня прости, — тоже шепотом отозвалась Наташа. — Я правда не подумала... Я же помнила, откуда вы все, и помнила, где мы сейчас... Прости.  
Он почувствовал ее теплую ладонь на своей щеке и поднял глаза. Наташа виновато улыбалась. Клинт улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Мы дома, дамочка, в США, — пробасил Фрэнк, натягивая новый бронежилет поверх куртки. — Мы знаем, что хотим спасти.  
— Я поняла, — мягко отозвалась Наташа. — Буду здесь, на связи. Буду вас ждать. Предупреждать, по возможности.  
Она поджала губы и раскрыла ноутбук из лаборатории.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Клинт. Нужно было что-то сделать или сказать. На всякий случай. Но он не знал, что именно, поэтому просто еще раз повторил: — Спасибо.  
Наташа кивнула. Она уже уселась в кресло первого пилота, поставив ноут на колени.  
Когда они с Фрэнком вышли из джета, Клинт условными жестами попросил отключить на время связь. Вырубил и свою. Стянув противогаз, от которых они решили не отказываться, он уставился Фрэнку в лицо:  
— Не хочу, чтобы слышала Наташа, — уверенно начал он, хотя уверенности в словах не было. — Ты же понимаешь, что, если что-то пойдет не так — надо стрелять в голову.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Не будем плодить зараженных хер знает чем тварей из бывших морпехов.  
— Не будем, — улыбнулся Клинт, протянув ладонь в перчатке. Касл ее крепко сжал и, надев обратно противогаз, врубил связь.  
— На лестнице на три этажа ниже вас — чисто, — раздался голос Наташи.  
— Вам нужно спуститься до конца, там пройти буквально десять футов налево — и будет лестница на подземные уровни, — вклинился очкарик. — Минус третий — обозначен. Там всего один пункт управления и все подписано.  
— Ага, — Фрэнк открыл дверь. — А нижние уровни лестницы не просматриваются? Мы бы по лебедке куда быстрее спустились.  
— Нет, камеры еще в первый день забарахлили там, — нервно хмыкнул этот Сэм.  
— Принято! Спускаемся по лестнице, — сказал Клинт. — Все двери на этажи заперты?  
— Вероятно, — неуверенно отозвался очкарик. — Но, если что — стреляйте на поражение.  
— Обычно мы так и делаем, — усмехнулся Клинт.  
Они с Фрэнком спускались вниз, словно снова были в учебке и выполняли одно из упражнений. Когда в наушнике послышался звук легкого удара и тихий стон очкарика, пыхтение замолкло: похоже, Наташа объяснила, что без надобности микрофон на джете можно отключать. Тишина. Лишь размеренное дыхание Фрэнка, звук шагов и собственное сердцебиение. У Клинта этого очень и очень давно не было.  
Где-то мерно капала вода. Писк, коготки на бетонной лестнице, и Клинт выстрелил на звук.  
— Блядь, крыса, — присвистнул Фрэнк, пнув носком ботинка плешивый раскуроченный комок вниз и махнув спускаться дальше. — Ты бы видел ее морду.  
— Э-э, не советую, — подал голос очкарик. — Они на то чучело лисы из мемасиков похожи.  
— Мемасиков? — переспросил Фрэнк, продолжая путь вниз.  
— Забей, — отозвалась Наташа. — Впереди у нас слепая зона, так что аккуратнее.  
— А вообще, эти существа могут мыслить? — Клинт задал вопрос, давно его интересовавший. — Ну, то есть они могут оставлять остаточное мышление, типа — оп, слепая зона: подожду-ка я тут обед?  
— Вряд ли, — проскрипел Сэм после долгой паузы. — Так мой коллега свалил от двери в лабу, хотя знал, что там есть я. Знал, пока был... человеком.  
— Ясно.  
Наушники снова затихли. Клинт иногда перевешивался через перила в попытках рассмотреть движение внизу, но всякий раз ничего не замечал. Именно поэтому он и спросил про мышление. Животные же могут мыслить, могут устраивать засады, нападать из укрытий. Может и эти формы... жизни могут принимать решения. И сейчас — прятались вдоль стен, чтобы не быть замеченными с верхних пролетов. Что это вообще, и как оно работает? И зачем? Клинт как никто другой знал, что такое «состояние измененного сознания». Знал с разных сторон. И всякий раз, будь он пьян или под действием скипетра Локи, он продолжал решение задач и выполнение того, что ему приказали. Хотя мозг в такие моменты принадлежал кому -угодно, кроме Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона. Может, и эти могут использовать свой опыт? Навыки? А на военной базе довольно много тех, с чьими умениями Клинту не очень хотелось бы иметь дело.  
— Ебать! — вскрикнул Фрэнк и выпустил очередь перед собой. — Ебаный кролик. Сидел там тихонько, а как я на него посмотрел, так разинул свою зубастую пасть!  
Он громко выдохнул и пошел ниже. Клинт бросил взгляд на то, что осталось от кролика. На Фрэнка это было не очень похоже. Нет, не то, что он изрешетил потенциальную угрозу, а то, что так много говорил вслух. Наверное, не привык. К инопланетной магии, зомби и всякому такому. Клинт тоже не привык, хоть и работал с этим много-много лет. К этому вообще сложно привыкнуть. Он всегда был уверен, что есть как минимум четыре человека на свете, кого невозможно удивить очередным пиздецом. Похоже, что троеи из них — мертвы. А Наташу уже можно чем-то не то что удивить, но и как минимум — расстроить. После Ваканды Наташа выглядела именно расстроенной. Потерянной. Даже Клинту тогда это бросилось в глаза. Хотя, казалось бы, что вообще он мог заметить после того, как видел — и ничего не мог сделать — превращение своей семьи в ебаный пепел. У него на глазах. Сквозь его пальцы. Когда пытался поймать, удержать, но не мог.  
— На восемь часов, — бросил Фрэнк.  
В углу у двери на нулевом уровне, до которого оставался пролет, что-то дернулось в их сторону. Слишком глубоко под лестницей. Клинт выстрелил туда, куда метнулась тень. На опережение. Что-то упало и замерло. Когда они подошли ближе, Клинт смог рассмотреть, что это — когда-то — была молоденькая девочка. В гражданском. Наверное — секретарь. Белая блузка и черная юбка ниже колена. На шее — выдран кусок. Множественные укусы. Лица уже не рассмотреть: — Клинт попал в голову, так что теперь там месиво из костей, зубов, мозгов и кожи. И сложно разобрать, что — результат выстрела, а что — было раньше.  
— Нат, — Клинт понял, что его голос звучит непривычно хрипло. — Есть картинка с нулевого уровня?  
— Нет, — показалось, что грустно, отозвалась Наташа. — Картинки нет.  
— У тебя дохуя гранат, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Отпираем, бросаем, выходим. Классика.  
— Резонно, — подтвердила Наташа в ухе.  
Фрэнк приоткрыл тяжелую дверь, Клинт бросил гранату. Через пару секунд после взрыва, Фрэнк снова распахнул дверь, выпуская Клинта. Все в дыму. И несколько тел на полу. Шум слева. Клинт выстрелил. И снова. Глухой звук падения. Спина Фрэнка рядом. Там тоже — падали.  
— Похоже, они все были тут, — выплевывает Клинт, отстреливаясь.  
— Вероятно, — проблеял очкарик, и Клинт понял, что меньше всего на свете хочет сейчас слышать его голос.  
— Граната! — крикнул Фрэнк.  
Клинт бросил, не смотря. Должно быть, на нужное расстояние, чтобы их не задело. Он не промахивается. Еще одну он бросил уже не за спину, а вперед. Вроде бы — можно идти. Клинт дернулся, но понял, что Фрэнк остался на месте. Обернулся: тот тряс головой. Похоже, легкая контузия. Клинт попытался поймать его взгляд сквозь пластик противогазов.  
— Ты как?  
— Плыву, — коротко бросил Фрэнк и стянул маску. Он жадно хватал ртом воздух, кашлял тяжело и сухо. Клинт не знал, чем помочь. Он просто смотрел по сторонам, готовый, если что, выстрелить.  
— Идти можешь?  
Фрэнк поднял голову и схватился за подставленное предплечье.  
— Что у вас там? — в ухе раздался встревоженный голос Наташи.  
— Рабочий момент, — прокряхтел Фрэнки, поднимаясь.  
Он начал опускать маску противогаза, но задержался и жестом показав Клинту отойти — проблевался. Ополоснув рот чем-то из фляги с пояса, Касл жестами объяснил, что ненавидит контузии. Клинт ответил, что тоже их ненавидит. И что рад, что на время оглох и выучил язык жестов. Фрэнк подмигнул.  
— Идем дальше, — отрапортовал Клинт.  
Коридор казался чистым. Он смотрел вперед. Фрэнк — назад.  
*  
Больше всего на свете Наташу бесили именно такие ситуации, как сейчас. Ничего – кроме связи. Никакой картинки —– только пыхтение Клинта и Касла в наушниках. Что там происходит?  
— Парни, — Наташа прикусила губу, — дальше ничего не видно.  
— Не привыкать, — с нескрываемой усмешкой в голосе отозвался Клинт.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась она в микрофон.  
Она слышала их тяжелое дыхание. Смотрела на план базы, который ей достал Сэм. Представляла, где они сейчас идут. Всего пара коротких коридоров.  
Мальчики молча стреляли. И дальше тяжело топали своими ботинками. Это с джета можно было отключить микрофоны. А вот у Клинта и Касла — только всю связь. Так что Наташа слышала все. Каждый стон, вскрик, удар и выстрел.  
— Почти на месте, у двери уже, — прокряхтел Клинт. — Блядь!  
Дальше лишь стрельба, взрывы. Наташа пыталась представить, что происходит, но не могла. В ее наушнике тяжело дышали и откровенно матерились Касл и Бартон. Она пыталась понять, кто и сколько раз выстрелил, попал или нет. И, судя по звукам, на Фрэнка кто-то набросился. Выстрел.  
— Бартон, — хриплый голос Касла почему-то полоснул по тому месту, где у нормальных людей сердце. — Просто пристрели. Укусили.  
— Фрэенки, — вздохнул Бартон. — Брат. Всегда верен.  
У Наташи в ушах — выстрел. Блядь! Эти ебаные мудаки договорились поубивать друг друга? Она не успела спросить, как послышался звук переключателей. И закрывающейся тяжелой двери.  
— Нат?  
— Клинт? — она отрубила парня из лаборатории от связи. Если что —- переспросит сама.  
— Я все сделал. Улетай.  
— Где тебя забрать?  
— Нигде, — ухмыкнул Клинт. — Мне разбили противогаз, осколок поцарапал скулу, и мне мог попасть вирус...  
— А мог — не попасть! — возразила Наташа.  
— Но мы работаем наверняка, — где-то на минус третьем уровне снова усмехнулся Бартон. — Улетай. Спасай мир. Нас слушают?  
— Нет, — Наташе было сложно сдержать накатывающие слезы. Это неправильно! Она просто не могла потерять еще и его! — Я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже. Ты же понимаешь, что я прав? Улетай, — он замолк. Больше не было слышно его тяжелого дыхания. Отрубил связь.


End file.
